


Dawn King

by MezzoElegy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzoElegy/pseuds/MezzoElegy
Summary: Nothing has ever inspired me to write poetry before Noctis Lucis Caelum.Just a little love note to FFXV-- with my own summary of the story and personal interpretations. Take them as you will.It turns out I like to rhyme.





	Dawn King

King, liege, brother, friend

Walking tall until the end

A soul lay shattered in royal robes

A body lifeless upon the throne

 

Blessed Child and Chosen King

Beware the words of ancient things

“Restore the light” they say, but not

“For our mistakes, your life is lost”

 

Cursed to mourn and cursed to weep

To save the world, the price is steep:

Fathers, kingdom, vision, lover

Ten years pass without each other

 

The King awakes, the difference stark

Demons roam the constant dark

Friends fall into familiar roles

King of Light, please save our souls

 

The end will come by thirteen hands

The sacrifice the gods demand

Crystalline weapons of metal and light

Two deaths will cease the endless night

 

The sun will rise, the King is dead

Life freely given to live in his stead

Oh, King, Liege, Brother, Friend

So meets the Dawn King his end.


End file.
